You found me
by SSLE
Summary: After the incident with the Baron, Nobu finds and conforts Sayuri. Eventually she changes her feelings about Nobu. Based in the movie with hints of the book. Inspired by the music "You found me" by The Fray
1. The first scent

Chapter 1

**I was re-reading the book and I remembered how much I love this book and this story. I ´ve always thought that Nobu and Sayuri would make a great pair even though I love the Chairman. **

**English is not my mother language, so I apologize for eventually mistakes. I own nothing. **

**Hope you like this story. This first chapter is a little short, but I want to know what you think before I update the rest. **

**SSLE.**

* * *

After the second meeting with Nobu, Sayuri goes out for a while for air. Based on the movie.

"Sayuri…"

"Nobu-san!"

She said, bowing her head

"I hope you liked the gift I gave you"

"I liked it very much, Nobu San. It ´s very beautiful"

"I saw the okubo you gave to me" He said approaching her

Sayuri was ashamed because she did not know what the okubo mean. Obviously Nobu was expecting her to say something so she had no more option than saying the truth

"I am so sorry Nobu but I do not know what the okubo means…"

"You do not know? How?"

"Mameha-san instructed me to give it to you, but I don ´t know why. She didn't tell"

"Well that sounds like Mameha"

She said nothing. Nobu took another step in her direction and now he was so close that she could feel his scent. It wasn't the sweet scent that the Chairman possessed. Nobu smelled like an exotic and savage flower or plant.

"If Mameha didn't explain to you the meaning of giving the okubo to a man" He whispered to her " then I won ´t do it. It ´s Mameha ´ s function and I ´m sure she ´s much more capable of giving a decent explanation than me."

Sayuri was still looking at her feet with her head bowed

"Please Sayuri look at me…" His voice was so kind and sweet that Sayuri looked up just to make sure that it was Nobu who was standing in front of her

"I am not…by any means, a romantic man. I don't know how to say to a woman that she ´s beautiful, I don't know to compliment her, like the other men do. I am not able do be with a woman just because I find hee pretty and that ´s the reason why I don't appreciate the company of geishas very much. But you…" Here, he stop talking and sighed "You are much more than a beautiful girl. I mean you are beautiful…more beautiful than the sea at twilight, more beautiful than the clearest of skies. But beauty is something that…vanishes, that disappears. I am the best example of that, not that I ever was a beautiful man…"

Sayuri opened her mouth to say something but Nobu cut her words

"What remains is intelligence. Patience. Understanding. And you have all those things. Besides beauty."

He caressed her cheek.

"If I am the chosen to…well to make what the okubo requires me to do…I would be honoured"

And with that he left.

* * *

**Tell me your thoughts! **


	2. Somebody save me

Chapter 1

**I was re-reading the book and I remembered how much I love this book and this story. I ´ve always thought that Nobu and Sayuri would make a great pair even though I love the Chairman. **

**English is not my mother language, so I apologize for eventually mistakes. I own nothing. **

**Hope you like this story. This first chapter is a little short, but I want to know what you think before I update the rest. **

**SSLE.**

* * *

**Here I am with the second chapter! **

**Hope you like and please review!**

* * *

Finally, Mameha explained Sayuri what the Mizuage was. She was scared, and she had to admit that the conversation with Nobu affected her. How she wanted that instead of Nobu, the Chairman was the one who had told those things to her! Since the moment Mameha told her about Mizuage she dreamt about the Chairman and her.

But Nobu…What if he was the one?

Apparently the fight was between Nobu and Doctor Crab, and between those two Sayuri had no doubt that she preferred Nobu.

In the meanwhile she had more to think about. Mameha asked her to go to the party that the Baron was organizing in his country house. She was happy because she knew that the Chairman would be there, and it was the first time she was going to see him without Mameha, or Nobu, or even Hatsumomo to stand in the way. On the other hand she was afraid of going to a party in the Baron´s house. Even Mameha was anxious and worried.

She had to be very, very careful.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sayuri wasn't used to travelling, but when she did she loved it. She could be alone with her thoughts just feeling the road and appreciating the view. She missed being alone.

When she arrived the Baron´s party her eyes started looking for the Chairman, but she was dragged to take some pictures with some business man. Politely she accepted, but she was also growing tired and impatient.

Suddenly a man approached her and said, "I think Sayuri deserves a break!"

It wasn't the Chairman. It was Nobu.

He led her to a path close a little river beneath a young tree.

"I thought you needed to be saved."

"I thought the Chairman was coming?" Sayuri asked.

"The Chairman had an emergency with his family. He had to stay in Kyoto. He asked me to come. After all, the Baron is one of our most important clients, and someone had to come. Not that I wanted to…"

Sayuri couldn't barely disguise her disappointment but said, "I think it´s a wonderful party…and this it's so beautiful. It´s a beautiful place."

"You don't spend much time outside Gion, do you?"

"No…The village where I was born was very poor and not so beautiful, and Gion is the place I´ve known since I was a little child."

"Where were you born?"

"Close to Yoroido in the North…"

"You never told me about your parents." Nobu said, interested.

Sayuri bowed her head.

"My mother died when I was a little girl, and after that my father sold us."

Until that moment, Sayuri hadn't realised how hard it was to talk about her past. Nobu seemed to understand this.

"I am sorry. I didn't know…"

"Oh…there is nothing to apologize for Nobu-san."

He looked at her intensely, and then he decided to tell her a little about himself in order to compensate.

"My father was born in Okinawa. He went to Tokyo when he was a soldier in the army. In Tokyo he met my mother. He was a strict man who taught me many things, and my mother was the best mother a boy could have."

"You were very lucky then."

"Yes…I suppose I was." He said in reflection.

In that moment the Baron arrived.

"Ah there you are! Hiding her Nobu? You can´t monopolize the most beautiful girl of the party like that!"

Nobu tried to smile, but the disdain in his face was noticeable.

"Please Sayuri, if you would be kind enough to come with me I have a thing to show you.…"

Sayuri looked at the Baron and for a moment, a momentary second, there was an expression of pure terror in her beautiful expressions. In the next moment, however, it had disappeared.

The Baron didn't notice, but Nobu did, and his expression went hard.

"Yes…of course."

She said goodbye to Nobu and went with the Baron that led her to the inside of his house.

The doors were closing behind them, and Sayuri was getting more and more nervous.

"There is a kimono that I bought to offer. Sometimes I offer presents to Mameha. I like to offer beautiful things to beautiful girls."

Finally they entered in a room where a single kimono was. It was beautiful, but Sayuri was so nervous that she couldn't even look properly at it.

"It is for you."

Sayuri looked directly at him.

"Come on try it on!"

"The Baron is too kind…I will try it on when we return to Gion…with Mameha"

"Why just then? Try it on now." He insisted.

Suddenly he began to disrobe her.

"Please." She begged.

She fell to the floor, and he started kissing her neck. She rose trying to escape, but he grabbed and pinned her against a mirror and continued to undress her. She was breathing even faster.

He turned her to the mirror so she could see herself half naked.

And then…she started crying, and he seemed to loose courage. She fell again to the floor humiliated, and he left.


	3. You found me

**I am sorry for the delay. I´ve been quite busy. Sorry. Your reviews rocked!  
**

**Own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

The Fray

* * *

Nobu was deeply concerned. It was a fact and no one could deny it: He hadn't spoken with anyone of the party. He was in an isolated spot with a strategic view to the front of the house where Sayuri and the Baron had entered almost an hour ago. And he was nervous. His hand was constantly on his hair, he kept walking from one side to another and when he saw the Baron leaving the house without Sayruri he panicked. He waited five more minutes and when he realised that when she was, still, inside the house he decided to act.

Nobu entered the house, from the front door, discretely, when everybody was doing a toast to the Baron.

The House was completely empty. Not even servants or guards were there. This fact increased Nobu´s preoccupation and slowly with cautions steps he penetrated the enormous house of his client. He heard no sound whatsoever and the fear possessed him. He hadn't feel fear since his days in Manchuria and now, here he was, fearing what may have happened to a girl that was nothing to him but a beautiful and charming geisha

He passed through several doors and rooms until he heard a sound. A weak sound but a sound nonetheless. Now, almost running, he followed the little cries and sobs and, behind a curtain, there she was.

The view was the most degrading and depressed he had ever seen. She was curled, in fetal position like a helpless a child. He entered the room totally unnoticeable and looked at her. She was half naked, but that didn't matter to him. Her sobs were so full of pain and sorrow that it hurt him, it physically hurt him.

Suddenly, she looked up and saw him. Her eyes held his for a moment and Nobu seem to wake up from some trance. He rushed to her side and, knelling next to her, he took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He drew her into his own arms and held her like a baby, caressing her hair and murmuring softly. Her face was covered with shame and the only thing she could say was:

"Sorry…I ´m so sorry"

Amazed, he whispered

"No! Sayuri you have nothing to apologize…"

"Please…please" She said crying into his chest

"Shhh…do not concern yourself. It is everything all right now. I promise"

He held her and her sobs were, gradually, vanishing. Finally it stopped completely and the room became silent.

She said

"Please…Nobu- San take me out of here"

"I will…I will. But first" He said, lifting her gently to him "I need you to tell me if he has done to you. Did he touch you, did he hurt you?"

"Only my pride"

Seeing the look on his face she cried

"No! He hasn't touched me in any way! He just looked at me! I swear! I give my word!"

"Shhhh Sayuri! I believe you. But as I said, do not concern with those matters now. I will leave the room and you will get dressed. Then we shall return to Kyoto"

"Will you come with me?"

"Yes I will"

He rose and left the room

Sayuri dressed as fast as she could. She had tears in her eyes and I know that, looking back on had happened, Sayuri didn't really know how she ever manage to dressed properly and to leave the house with Nobu. It was like she was in some kind dream or in this case, nightmare, because nothing seemed real.

Nobu was waiting outside and when Sayuri meet him she handed him his coat with a small thank you.

He gave her arm with a reassuring look on his eyes. She accepted it and regaining all her composure they left the house.

The first thing Sayuri saw when they came out was the Baron speaking cheerfully with another man. She felt disgust. Just some minutes ago he was assaulting her and now there he was, smiling and drinking like he had done nothing wrong!

She wasn't the only one whose face showed a profound anger. Nobu´s face was more scaring than ever.

Hurriedly he led Sayuri to the place where the cars were.

When Nobu opened the door of the car he looked in the Baron´s direction. Much to Sayuri surprise he was also looking at them.

In that moment there was a silent war between those three. Nobu looked at the Baron with hate and despise and the Baron looked at him knowing what he was thinking. And then Sayuri was the piece that linked them together. Completely wrapped in that furious and silent conversation, Nobu only came to his senses when Sayuri pulled him softly.

He looked down at her and have her a reassuring smile and made her enter the car. After that he bent to talk with his driver and after another look at the Baron he entered the car and gently grabbed Sayuri hand.

"Everything is fine now."

"Please Nobu-san…do you believe that nothing happened?"

"If you say so, Sayuri"

"Please…don't tell Mameha or anyone what happened here…I´m begging you please"

He sighed

"Sayuri…he should be punished!"

"But he won't be! And we both know that! He is a Baron, a powerful man, and I am a geisha! And…besides he didn't physically hurt…"

"But it isn't right!"

"Of course it's not. And it's not fair either. But that's my life. Many things in my life aren't fair…or right. I have to live with it and so will you Nobu san"

Nobu looked at her intensely. And then with a small squeeze of her hand he said

"I won't say anything"

And with this, they shared a secret.

* * *

Please review


	4. If I could choose

**I´m sorry my dear readers! It has been too long. Unfortunately, I am not happy with this chapter, you´ll understand why in the end.**

**I also want to say that I´m very happy with all your reviews, you are great!**

**Once again, you know, I own nothing. **

**And once more, I apologize for my grammar and other kinds of mistakes that you will, no doubt, find.  
**

**And now with no more delays...  
**

* * *

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

How to save a life - The Fray

* * *

After what happened at the Baron's house, Sayuri started to look at Nobu in a different way. Until then, she didn't believe that his affection for her was truthful or real. He had, endless times, been rude to her, almost mean. Sayuri didn't believe Nobu could be gentle or sweet or even nice. She respected him, yes. But in the end she thought that he was like the other man. Sayuri never believed, or never realised, how deep Nobu´s feelings were. She never believed that he really liked her.

Until that awful afternoon.

He had been so tender. So gentle. And she had felt so safe in his arms. His touch was warm and reassuring, his embrace, sweet.

Since then, whenever she was entertaining Nobu she felt content. It wasn't a sacrifice, not anymore. She still preferred the Chairman, obviously. But there were all these new feelings. Nobu was, she then understood, a damage man. Not just physically but emotionally. Since the war he had known nothing but prejudice and disgust. He was damage. And she wanted, desperately, to fix him. She felt this new feeling of protection and tenderness towards Nobu.

Sometimes she would spot him alone on some party looking dislocated. Then, she would go to him and smile. And whenever they were sitting at the table, and Nobu was silent with his eyes fixing the empty space, she would squeeze his hand. Sometimes he smiled to her. And only to her. Sayuri knew that that was a smile made for her and only for her.

They shared a bound, she realised. He loved her and he had helped her when she needed him.

Mameha had also noticed this change in Sayuri. She asked Sayuri what was the reason for this sudden change. Why is that, before, Sayuri seemed to be repulsed by Nobu and now her attention was directed to him and only for him?

"It was what you told me to do, Mameha san. You instructed me to show more interest towards Nobu."

"I know what I said, Sayuri. But I think that you are developing some feelings for Nobu."

"Of course I have feelings for him. I respect him very much and…"

"Please Sayuri don't be obtuse. It doesn't suit you. I am asking if you are in love with Nobu."

Sayuri hadn't understood. And when Mameha asked that question she was struck. No, she wasn't in love with Nobu. She was in love with the Chairman. She liked Nobu. She respected him. But she wasn't in love with him, was she? No of course not! Her mind screamed.

Unfortunately, she took much time to answer and Mameha said

"I won't censure you, Sayuri. I've seen the way Nobu looks at you. I have never seen him looking at someone like that. I truly believe that he has deep feelings for you. If, eventually, he becomes your danna, then your feelings for him won't do any harm. But remember: he is not your danna yet."

"Mameha-san!" Sayuri cried "I don't have that kind of feelings for Nobu!"

"Oh but you do. Come, don't fool me, Sayuri. It's written all over your face".

* * *

In the next days, Sayuri couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Mameha. Did she have feelings for Nobu? When she saw him at the tea houses, she realised that she couldn't take her eyes out of him. She would, unconsciously, lean onto him, trying to feel his musky scent.

She started to think that yes, her feelings for Nobu were deeper than what she initially thought. She still thought about the Chairman, obviously. But not with the same intensity, not with the same passion.

However, everything became more difficult for Sayuri when Mameha told her who was the man that had won her mizuage. Doctor Crab.

Since Mameha told her, all she could think was how Nobu would look at her. What would he say to her? How would he react?m On that night she arrived the Tea House with Mameha. They were immediately greeted by several man and other geishas who had recently acknowledge of the value of her mizauge.

Sayuri eyes immediately started to scan the room in search for Nobu. It took some seconds but she saw him. He was in a corner of the room, sited, looking directly at her. The look on his eyes hurt her. It was a look of pure…pain. Mixed with disappointment.

Somehow, the idea that she was hurting him was so painful to her.

It was difficult for her to reach him. So many people wanted to talk to her. But when she finally reached him, Sayuri didn't know what to say

"Nobu-san…"

"What are you doing talking to me Sayuri? You have a whole bunch of people waiting to compliment you. Though I don't really understand why someone would want to do that"

"Nobu san I don't understand why you are being so mean to me. I thought that we were friends"

His eyes were red; probably from the sake he had been drinking

"I am no friend of you. I do not befriend whores"

That hurt her, so deeply, that she gasped

"Nobu-san! Please! You know I am not a whore"

"You're not? So what would you call a woman that is willing to go the bed with a man she probably despises in exchange of money?"

Sayuri realised that Nobu wasn't thinking straight. She knew that he was drunk. After all, he too had tried to pay for her Mizuage. But she said nonetheless

"You…did that too. You offered money for my Mizuage. Doctor Crab simply offered more money" She whispered, afraid

When she said this, Nobu pulled her abruptly and forcefully into a small and empty room that Sayuri recognized as a private room that all the tea houses contained. Apparently, Nobu had spent the night in that room for some of his belongings were on the floor and two bottles of sake were on the table.

"Are you comparing me with that man?!" He roared

Sayuri looked at him, feeling, suddenly very frightened.

"No…" She whispered "You are a much better man"

"Then why?!" He screamed at her, grabbing her shoulders "Why, Sayuri?"

"It´s not my choice!" Sayuri finally screamed back at him "You think it is but it´s not! It has never been! Since I was a little child… no one ever cared about what I wanted! Don't you see that I have no power over my life? I have no right to chose! I don't even have the right to choose the man to whom I am going to lose my virginity! Do you think I like this? Don't you think it´s hard? Don't you think that I would prefer…I would like to choose…"

Nobu was taken back by her outburst. His hands slipped to her arms and more softly he asked

"Who would you chose?"

"I don't understand?"

"You said it just now that you would prefer to chose by yourself. And now I ask you, who would you chose?"

Sayuri knew the answer. She didn't even have to think about. And she always thought that when asked that question Sayuri would answer the Chairman. But the name that appeared on her mind wasn't the Chairman.

And, with her voice so low that Nobu had to approach her to listen, she said

"You."

"What…?"

"You. If I could choose, I would choose you."

And suddenly the inexpected happened. In a very sharp and fast movement, he cupped her face and, with the other arm, he pulled her to him, his body firm against hers. And he kissed her.

Sayuri had never been kissed. But this was exactly how she had imagined a kiss should be. He kissed her passionately and yet tenderly. Firmly and possessing yet softly. His tongue ran through her bottom limp begging for entrance. Slowly she parted her lips giving him full access to her mouth. She tasted the sake and also something sweeter, like one of those sauces that usually were served with food.

This is what Heaven is like.

Nobu´s arms slipped to her waist pulling her even more to him. Sayuri arms found their way around his neck.

Nobu was the one of broke the kiss. And after it he embraced her desperately. She let him hold her, feeling very comfortable in his arms. Neither of them spoke for several minutes.

He was the first to speak, whispering, looking into her eyes

"I don't want you to go to that man. I want you to stay with me. I don't want to share you. I want you for myself and myself alone" Nobu said huskily

She shivered when he said it

"I can´t…please. I need you to understand."

"Oh Sayuri…" He said with a hint of despair

"Nobu-san…I promise that I will be…I won´t be his. Never. I belong to you, and only to you." She pulled away from his embrace with regret. "And I promise you that I will make you see this. I will make you see that I am yours"

And with this, she left leaving him alone, in the room with the taste of her lips on his.

* * *

**See, I think I´ve rushed them a little bit... I´m afraid it´s a bit OOC especially for Sayuri. I am sorry. Anyway, I wanted to ask for some kind of recomendation, unfortunately, Im a bit lost on this story, so I wanted to ask you if you have some suggestion about what do to next-**

**So please read and review, and tell me what you think  
**


	5. The only thing that s right

**Hello, dear readers!**

**First of all, I want to thank you all for your reviews, and I apologizes if I have forgotten to answer to any of you. Someone told me that Nobu has only one arm. I realise that, but in this story I chose to portray him as he is in the movie. Not because of his incapacity, but genuinely because I think the actor that portrayed Nobu in the movie was simply excellent, and I really like him. It´s not that I am diminishing in any way, Nobu´s scarred body because he still has the other problems. **

**Anyway, english is not my mother language so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
**

* * *

The Mizuage was terrible.

She hated everything about it. Crab´s hands, and touches, even his breath disgusted him. She hated the feeling of him inside her. More than one time she tried to close her eyes and imagine that the man besides her was not Crab, but Nobu. But she failed miserable. Nobu wouldn't be like that: cold and impersonal. He would be tender and passionate. He wouldn't be moved just by Lust but also by Love and Passion.

She hated everything. She even felt a little disgust, not just at Crab, but at herself. For some idle moments, she thought Nobu had been right. Perhaps she was nothing but a whore. Quickly she dismissed that thought. She was not doing it because she was in need of money. She was doing it, because it was what she had to do, as a geisha, it was what was required of her.

Becoming a geisha, allowed to meet the Chairman, which was the reason she had wanted to become one in first place. And then, because of that she had meet Nobu. It was a small price to pay, she tried to convice herself.

When it was finally over Sayuri wanted nothing more than leave, but unfortunately she couldn't. She had to stay there over night. She closed her eyes and her last coherent thought was about Nobu

* * *

In the morning, when she allowed to leave, she went straight to the Okiya. She bathed and cleaned herself. She was trying to wash off him. She wanted his smell, his taste, out of her body and out of her mind.

Sayuri spent almost the entire afternoon in the bath.

After that she dressed, as if she was going to some Tea House. Sayuri knew that Mameha was with the Baron that night. They were attending some party. Mother was too busy dealing with Hatsomomo. For that night, she was free.

She took a rickshaw and gave the boy an address. The night had already fallen over Gion.

Nobu´s house was outside Gion in the surroundings of Kyoto. She took almost an hour to get there. When she finally did, she silently prayed for him to be home.

It was a simple yet imposing house, with a small garden outside. She entered and knocked the door, quietly hoping he would answered.

A minute

Another minute

Then, when she was almost losing hope, she heard footsteps. Nobu opened the door. She looked at him and for seconds neither of them spoke. She had never seen him so informal. He was wearing only a Kimono, that was tied loosely around his waist. Sayuri could also see his bare chest, because the kimono was almost open.

She said nothing and suddenly hugged him. With relief, she felt his arms around her, embracing her back.

"I thought…I thought I would never see you again"

She hushed him with a kiss.

He gladly kissed her back, pulling her inside the house.

It was a house very similar to Nobu. Few furniture, some paintings and sudares, books.

"Are you…alright?"

"It was terrible…I felt so disgusted…so"

"Shhh…don't say anything. I don't want to hear and you don't want to talk about it."

"I could only think of you, Nobu san"

His eyes softened when she said that. He caressed her cheek

"Are you feeling well? Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Do you want to eat something?"

Sayuri nodded and he told her to sit while he was getting them something to eat. She complied, and he returned shortly with a small smile and some plates. They ate in silence, sitting together on the ground, glancing at each other, discretely.

"Sayruri…" He started.

"Yes, Nobu-san?"

"I…want…I mean, I am not, this is…"

_Damn it, talk properly, you idiot_

"There are some things I want to clarify with you. And for once I want to hear your opinion."

Nobu saw her looking at him, inquiring. He rounded the table and sat next to her, taking her hand in his own.

"Stay with me tonight."

Sayuri opened her mouth to refuse

"I don't want to force you into anything. But stay with me. Don't return to the Okiya"

Sayuri knew she ought to refuse, but she couldn't. Besides, Sayuri felt a guilty pleasure in not going to the Okiya that night. And besides, the thought of spending the night with Nobu instead of following the usual rules, was much more pleasing. And also, Nobu was looking at her with such…adoration, with such love.

She smiled shyly and diverted her gaze from his.

"I shouldn't. But I doubt that with all problems Hatsumomo created, someone would notice my absence"

Nobu still had his hand on hers.

"I need you here tonight. Because there is something we need to talk about."

"Oh, Nobu san, you are starting to worry me. I know that these last hours must have been very hard for you, because they also were torture for me. Please, I can´t…I need to forget this and…"

"Sayuri!" Nobu exclaimed "In order to forget everything, I want us to plan our future"

She stopped talking and he took this as a sign that he should resume the conversation.

"I don't want you to be touched by anyone but me." He said quietly if not a bit shyly.

Once again, Nobu cursed the huge gap in his emotional education.

"I have told you several times before, Sayuri, that I am not an easy man. I do not…I am not romantic, I can hurt you, and I will undoubtedly hurt you. But Sayuri…I do not love easily, but when I do, it´s forever. If you accept it, I will love you and protect you and one will ever hurt you again, no one ever is going to treat you badly, or to despise you. If you accept it, I promise you, that I will always hear you, that I will never do something that you don't want to do, that I will always respect you. I promise you."

Sayuri felt tears in her eyes.

"What are you asking for me? What is that I have to accept? Because Nobu, I will. Whatever it is, I will accept."

"I want to become your danna."

Neither of them spoke during long minutes. Nobu was desperately trying to conceal his nervousness. Sayuri was expressionless.

"Please say something"

She didn't. She acted. Suddenly, Sayuri forgot everything Mameha had taught her about being reserved and charming and elegant, and become that little girl again. She threw her arms around Nobu´s neck.

He hesitated but embraced her

"There´s nothing I want more than that" And then, feeling bold, she kissed. Not just his lips, but also his scarred face, trying to show him that it didn't matter for her.

"I want you take that make up."

"Pardon me?"

"Go to the bathroom and take it out, I don't want to see you with that"

Astonished she obliged again. In his bathroom, Sayuri passed a cloth on her face, taking gently and slowly the white make up. Shortly after, Nobu appeared on the division leaning against the door. When she was finished, he took reached and let loose her hair.

Amazed, Sayuri looked at the mirror as if she was seeing herself for the first time. It was very long ago since the last time she had seen herself in such natural way.

Also quite naturally, Nobu wrapped his arms around her waist and both looked at their reflexes in the mirror.

Nobu saw then their differences. She was so beautiful and he was incredible ugly, and even so, there she was in his arms.

"You are much more beautiful like this."

Sayuri smiled sweetly at him

"Do you forgive me?" She asked turning to him "I need you to forgive me"

"I forgive you Sayuri." Leaning slightly, he didn't kiss her, hesitating. How would he kiss such a creature?

She helped him, happily.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn´t too OOC. For either of them.  
**


	6. Of stares and decisions

**Hello all!**

**First of all, I want to say that I am very, very happy for the reviews and for the visits. I´ve seen the statistics and I´ve discovered how read and visited this fic is. **

**This chapter will be more OOC (I feel they need some fluff) but I also think you´ll notice the flicks of the plot that I´m starting to develop. **

**As you know, I own nothing. If I did Sayuri would have fallen in love with Nobu as soon as she looked at him for the first time.  
**

* * *

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

* * *

Later that night, they both lay in his bed, fully dressed under the covers, staring attentively at the cellling. Sayuri reached and took his hand in hers, tracing patters on his palm.

Sayuri thought he may have fallen asleep but turning to Nobu, she saw him with his eyes open. She observed his scarred face. She used to think it ugly. Ashamed, she thought that as she had always been so surrounded by beauty, she couldn't deal with something that wasn't beautiful. Nobu changed that. And looking at him, Sayuri was able to find some handsome traces, which told her that Nobu would have been a handsome man before the war. His smile, though very rare, was kind and almost sensual. The part of his face that wasn't scarred was very soft and serious. Sayuri also had noticed, his concentrated expression. Meaning, when Nobu was extremely focus on something, there was a small frown, giving his face a very handsome look.

She also knew, due to her experience, that his lips were very soft.

"Why are you looking at me so?"

She giggled, realising she had been staring

"I am thinking that you are very handsome."

Nobu laughed bitterly

"I don´t appreciate liars, Sayuri"

"I am not lying"

He turned to her, and saw the seriousness in her face.

"You can´t be serious"

"I am. Nobu san is merely blind to how beautiful he is."

Nobu snorted

"How am I beautiful then?"

"Your eyes for a start. They glow, they shine when they see something especial. I remember that look that time I saw you at the Sumo combat. Your lips, they are soft and deft. Your face, even the scarrest part, shows me that you are brave, that you have fought and that you survived. Your hands, they are rough, but when they touch me they are gentle. So as your smile. It´s very beautiful, when you actually smile"

Nobu was speechless. Sayuri laughed, childlike.

"There is not need to be so amazed"

Nobu touched her cheek. And then, he asked her

"What is your name?"

"My name? Nobu san knows my name."

"I know your geisha name. I want to know your real name"

Sayuri hesitated but then said

"Chiyo. My name is Chiyo."

"I prefer Chiyo."

"It is a name that brings me to my past."

And with this Sayuri remembered why she had abandoned that name in first place. Why she had became a geisha. And suddenly, a very vivid and real image of the chairman appeared on her mind and once again she remembered his kindness. She wondered if it was Nobu on that bridge all those years ago, would he have stopped?

No. He wouldn't and she knew that. A wave of longing hit her, and caught her totally unprepared. She missed the chairman. And it was with this realization that she didn't hear Nobu talking to her.

"If it bothers you then I won´t address you as such"

"No…it doesn't me bother me. Nobu san, there are some things I need to tell you"

"Not now. Tomorrow, I will go to your Okiya and I will make sure that no other man will become your danna."

"But there is something about my past that you need to know"

"Sayuri, if we are going to start duelling about ours pasts we will never be free of them. Listen to this because I know better than anyone."

Sayuri opened her mouth and then closed it again. Then she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, trying to erase the image of the Chairman off her mind.

* * *

In the next morning, when she woke the first thing she noticed was that she was alone in the bed. However, at the bed side, Sayuri saw Nobu. He was looking at her, and made a small smile when she yawned.

Looking more attentively, she realised he was already dressed.

His smile broadened

"I thought geishas were supposed to wake at 4am in order to dress themselves"

Sayuri couldn't help but smile remembering the torture

"Precisely. That is why when given an opportunity, I abuse a little"

Nobu sat on the bed.

"Please get dressed. I will ask my cook for breakfast and then we will go to the Okiya."

When she rose, she reached for his hand and placed a kiss on his wrist. Nobu took a step towards her and kissed her. Then he embraced her and have her a chaste on the forehead.

"Please. Hurry. I don't want to spend the rest of the day in your Okiya"

She dressed and prepared herself and they ate breakfast together in silence. Sayuri was nervous. Not only because of what was going to happen in a few hours – would Nobu become her danna? Would Mother and Mameha reached to some sort of deal with him? Of course they would.

But more importantly, did she wanted to? Until two nights ago, she thought so. Sayuri thought had put the Chairman behind her back. But last night she had realised that the Chairman and her feelings for him were too deep, and too intricate, too buried inside her.

And the worst was she felt she was, somehow, cheating on Nobu. Ashamed Sayuri thought that a few weeks ago this fact wouldn't have bothered her. But after Nobu saved her in the Baron house, she saw a new side of him and felt a rush of tenderness and protectiveness towards him. She loved him, in a way, but the Chairman…always the Chairman! She almost wished she hadn't met the Chairman in that day on the bridge. No of course, she was not serious. If that hadn't happened, she would never have met either of them. She would never have meet Mameha. She would now be cleaning the Okiya and being beaten by Hatsomomo.

Nobu was dressed in a suit and looked quite well put off.

"You are very quiet. Is anything the matter?"

"No. Nothing. I am just nervous about Nobu san meeting with Mother and Aunt. And besides, I highly doubt that Mother or Mameha for that matter, will approve the fact that I spend the night here"

"Do not fret about that. It is going to be alright. I will make sure that it will"

He squeezed her hand.

"Are you finished?"

She nodded and they were on their way to Gion. During the trip, she was once again silence but strangely, arriving with Nobu at her side made her safer. She entered the Okiya and the first person she saw was Hatsomomo looking messier than ever.

"Ah so here you are. Mother is furious with you. Spend the night with a little friend was it? Trying to clean yourself? And they still talk about me. Who was it with you? The fisherman?"

"I was never a fisherman. And please, Hatsomomo don't confound Sayuri with yourself"

To say that Hatsomomo was astonished was an understatement. Her mouth fell open, and she looked at Nobu as if she didn't believe him to be there.

"Would you close your mouth? That's most unbecoming"

Sayuri couldn't help but laugh. Nobu crossed the room in search for Mother.

"Sayuri! Where have you been? You didn't sleep in the Okiya. I can´t believe that in the day after your Mizuage, you go and sleep with some dirty boy? Who was it, uh? After, Hatsomomo! How could you have done that, after every…"

"Nitta-San" Nobu said, bowing

Mother closed her mouth when she saw Nobu standing at the doorway.

"Nobu san!" She immediately bowed

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you and preferably with Mameha too. It´s rather urgent"

No one spoke for several moments.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes!" Mother seemed to wake from some sort of trance "But I do not understand…"

"I would gladly explain everything to you, if I and Sayuri could talk with you. In private".

Still not believing that Nobu Toshikazu was in her house she led Sayuri and Nobu to her own room. Before, she instructed Aunt to call Mameha saying that an urgent matter had to be discussed.

Nobu and Sayuri sat side to side, and Nobu leaned and whispered

"I had no idea that an Okiya would be so animated"

Sayuri laughed again, and for the first time realised that Nobu made her laughed more than the Chairman ever did. However, the Chairman had crept his way into her mind once again, and she still had his handkerchief against her naked skin.

Mother entered the room only to say that someone had been sent for Mameha. Nobu nodded and Mother sat in front of them and an awkward silence installed itself. Nobu seemed very calm but Sayuri was clearly nervous and Mother just looked at them, with a sickly curious glint.

"I am sorry to ask you this, Nobu san, I, by no means, intend to question your judgment but as I understand, it was with you that Sayuri spent the night. As you may see, I am always worried about my daughters. And Sayuri is still very young and she just had her Mizuage…"

Nobu sighed both annoyed and bored

"You need not to worry about Sayuri. I asked her to entertain me, only the two of us, and I am afraid we got a little too carried out, and due to the drinking we fell asleep in the tea house. This morning, I talked with her about a decision I had taken and as I´m the kind of a men who doesn't like to waste time, I decided to come at once"

"And this decision Nobu San talks about…"

"When Mameha comes"

Unfortunately for Mother´s curiosity, Mameha only arrived almost an hour after. She entered the room and Sayuri could see that, even though she appeared to be calm, she was just as curious and intrigued and Mother and Aunt were.

"So it is true. Nobu san is in an Okiya" She teased, and even Sayuri smile a little, whereas Mother simply frowned. Nobu snorted

"For a very good cause, I assure you Mameha"

Mameha was invited to seat, and she did so next to Sayuri

"Now that we´re all here I can finally expose the reason I called you. I have been talking to Sayuri and we reached a conclusion"

Nobu coughed a little

"Well, Mameha as you know I didn't bet too much on Sayuri mizuage. In first place, because, even though, it´s a tradition I don't totally approve of it. And secondly and most important because my prime interest when it came to Sayuri was not her virginity, but something deeper"

Mameha frowned and Sayuri could see she was surprised

"That is why I´ve decided, after discussing it with Sayuri, to become her danna. I want to be Sayuri´s danna, and the sooner the better"

* * *

**Please, review!**


End file.
